The Shadow
by Doug4422
Summary: Finished Ron returns home after seven long years, but why is he being so secretive, and who's the new hero in town, read, and find out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT_** own the rights to any of the characters, or names contained herein, Kim possible, and all related characters are owned by Disney Entertainment, The Shadow, and all related characters are owned by Universal Studios, the storyline is mine, I make no profit from this.

_A/N: This is a crossover between The Shadow, and Kim Possible, Ron will receive the powers of The Shadow, and Kim, of course, will find out._

**The Shadow**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

**_It has been seven years since_** **_Ron Stoppable has been home, and why is he keeping what he has done in The Orient from his best friend, Kim Possible, when Kim decides to find out why Ron is being so secretive, she finds out more than she bargained for, and makes a pairing with The Shadow._**

**Prologue**

_Seven years ago, in northern Tibet:_

The young blond haired man had been searching for the fabled temple of the Tolku for the last three months, and still hadn't found it,

'_Where is it, it's gotta be around here somewhere?_' he thought, he had walked just about as far as his legs would carry him. Exhausted, he fell to the ground, shaking from lack of nourishment, he had come to study with the famous monks, to learn their arts os seclusion, how to make yourself invisible to others, and how to cloud a person's mind, making them see only what they want them to see, it was at that point, he had remembered what a man at the pub in the last town had told him,

"The clouded mind sees nothing."

'_I'm letting them get to me, get inside my head, I gotta fight it._' he thought, he shook his head, willing himself to see what he otherwise couldn't, as he looked up again, he saw a huge temple, it had to be at least fifty stories tall, or more, it seemed to stretch into the heavens itself.

As he walked up to the doors, they opened, without human aid,

"Ron Stoppable." a voice echoed throughout the enormous hallway,

"Yeah, that's me." Ron said, his voice shaking slightly,

"You seek our knowledge to add to your own." the voice said,

"I wish to be trained by the Tolku." Ron said, his voice getting stronger,

"If you seek enlightenment, you must first, find the darkness." the voice said. It happened in an instant, the torches on the walls flickered, then went out, and the rush of wind seemed to pierce his body, sending ice cold chills down his spine,

"Who are you, show yourself." Ron said, whipping around, a flashlight in his hand, he knew the weakness of someone who tried to cloud a person's mind, they couldn't conceal their shadow,

"You won't find me that way, I'm not in the same room as you." the voice said,

"Guide me to you." Ron said,

"Then follow the ball of light." the voice said, as a small light ball formed in front of Ron, he followed the light for what seemed like an eternity, until he walked into another, larger chamber,

"Welcome, Ron Stoppable." said a voice from directly in front of him,

"Are you the person I've come to seek?" Ron asked,

"I am a Tolku." the man said, stepping from behind a curtain, to reveal a small man of Asian decent, his head had been shaved, and he seemed to glow with a knowledge that no one had ever seen before,

"I am honored that you would grace me with your presence." Ron said, bowing low,

"How did you find me?" the Tolku asked,

"An old friend of mine, his name, La Mont Cranston." Ron said, speaking the name of a man that hadn't been spoken in the area in over 70 years,

"You know of Yenko?" The Tolku asked,

"Yes, I know of the man you know as Yenko, I know of him as La Mont Cranston, still others know of him as The Shadow." Ron replied, his head still bowed low.

Ron had trained under La Mont Cranston for the last three years, to sharpen his mind, and allow himself to disappear into his surroundings, how to find people that could cloud his mind, and how to use the weakness they have to his advantage, but he needed still more training, so he had come to Tibet, determined not to leave until the Tolku had taken him in, and taught him what he knew,

"You show determination, and bravery, Ron Stoppable, I shall train you in the ways of your friend, but be forewarned, you must never tell anyone of this place, you may tell them of your training, if you choose, but you must never reveal the location of this temple, until you have chosen your successor." The Tolku said,

"I understand, Great One." Ron said, now returning his eyes onto the man in front of him.

* * *

_Seven Years later, at the same temple:_

Ron had completed his training, and had returned to America, his first stop, was New York, where he would meet up with his former mentor, La Mont Cranston,

"Hey, Max." Ron said, slipping into the cab, and looking at the driver,

"Sorry, Ron, the boss died a couple of years ago, but he wanted me to give you this." Max said, handing Ron a box. Ron opened the box, and looked inside of it, in it, was a wide brimmed Panama style hat, a long black cloak, and a black, double breasted suit, below all of this, was a black turtleneck shirt, and a red scarf, below all of that, were matching nickel plated colt .45 caliber pistols, and a note,

_Ron,_

_If you're reading this, then I am dead I've left instructions with Max to take you back to my estate, where you will inherit everything I own, including my vast fortune of well over 700,000,000 dollars, and my house, use it as you see fit, you will also gain use of the Sanctum, as well as all of the perks of being The Shadow._

_Your friend forever,_

**La Mont Cranston**

"He's gone." Ron said, his voice hollow,

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I've got my orders to take you back to the manor, and then, to the Sanctum." Max said,

"Just back to the manor, Max, I want The Sanctum sealed off, I won't be using it, I'm going back home." Ron said, placing the box with his luggage, and walking to the back of the cab, where he placed his luggage in the trunk.

* * *

_A/N: Ron has taken up the cloak of The Shadow,_ _that's a tall order to fill, up next, Ron returns home, to find a grateful Kim waiting for him at the airport, she has waited for him to come back home for seven long years, and never once asked what he was doing, their romance will be rekindled, especially when Ron finds out that Kim has never given up her missions, and now, with Ron back, Kim's gonna get a little competition, in the form of The Shadow._


	2. Chapter 1:  Returning Home

**Chapter 1**

**Returning Home**

Ron Stoppable had arrived in Middleton on the private jet that had once been owned by his late mentor, La Mont Cranston, he had called Kim from the phone that was installed and had asked her to meet him at the airport,

"You're just in time, Ron, our class reunion is this weekend." Kim said, her voice was bright,

"You're a lifesaver, K.P." Ron replied, inside, he was smiling, he thought that Kim would be happy to see him, they had been dating before he had left on his quest for knowledge, and now, ten years later, he was coming home.

Ron had stepped into the concourse, and had only been walking for a few minutes, when a familiar voice called to him,

"Ron!" he whipped around, and came face-to-face with Kim, looking just as Ron remembered her, her long red hair was a little longer, and the face was just as he remembered, turned up in a smile,

"K.P." Ron replied, running up to his best friend of 24 years, the two embraced for what seemed like forever, then broke apart,

"Look at you, Ron," Kim said, looking at the outfit Ron was wearing, he was dressed in a very expensive suit, and was looking rather handsome, "where did you get the money to afford this suit?"

"You remember the man I told you about, La Mont?" Ron asked, Kim nodded,

"He died a couple of years ago, and left me his estate, about 700,000,000 dollars, and a huge mansion on Long Island." Ron said, watching Kim's eyes get wide,

"So, you're a multimillionaire again?" Kim asked, remembering the time that Ron had gotten a royalty check from Bueno Nacho, and had lost it all in a week,

"Yeah, but this time, I'm gonna be a little wiser with it, I've already invested some of it, and the rest is sitting in a bank here, earning interest." Ron said,

"So, what have you been doing the last ten years?" Kim asked, hoping to get a proper response out of Ron, but to no avail,

"Not much." Ron said, sounding evasive, he wasn't ready to tell Kim about his training at the temple, or his training with La Mont,

"You're not telling me everything, are you?" Kim asked,

"I'm just not ready yet, Kim, I promise, I'll tell you, when I'm ready." Ron said, there was something about his eyes, they had mysteriously changed color in an instant, changing from their ordinary brown, to a silver grey, but something wasn't right, Kim didn't react the way Ron had expected,

"I really want to know, Ron." Kim said, but Ron shook his head,

"Not now, Kim, please, trust me on this." Ron said, Kim nodded, and allowed Ron his secret,

"It's good to have you home, Ron." Kim said, lacing her hand into his, the old flame of love was lit again, and Ron could feel it inside of her,

'_I won't be able to keep what I am a secret from Kim for too long, if I don't tell her soon, she'll start digging, then, I'll be in big trouble._' Ron thought.

* * *

_Later that evening, at the Middleton piers:_

Three men were up to no good, they had kidnaped another man, and were getting ready to throw him into the harbor, the man they had kidnaped, was Dr. James Possible, head rocket scientist at the Middleton Space Center,

"You won't get away with this." Dr. Possible said, looking at his captors,

"I think we will, Doc," one of the men said, "no one knows you're here."

Suddenly, the night air was filled with a bone-chilling laugh,

"**_AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!_**"

"Who's there?" one of the men said, standing up, and pulling out a gun from the shoulder holster hidden inside of his jacket,

"Charlie Holden," a chilling voice echoed, "you killed a policeman, you murdered him in cold blood."

"Show your face, and I'll cure all your ills." Charlie said, now jumping at his feet, as soon as he stood up, he fell back down when a punch landed on his jaw from out of nowhere, several more punches followed, then he was pulled from the ground, and held in the air, suspended upside down,

"You will go to the Middleton Police Station, and turn yourself in." the voice said, now releasing the man onto the pier,

"And if I don't?" Charlie asked,

"Then, you will be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life, because I will always be there, as inevitable as your guilty conscience." the voice said,

"How do you know?" Charlie asked,

"I always know, **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**"

"Come on out, and show yourself, you wimp!" Charlie said, in a voice to match the cold laugh, it was the biggest mistake of his life.

Suddenly, and without warning, the shadows around them began to lengthen, drawing themselves to the end of the pier, to a patch of fog that lingered in that direction, as the fog lifted, there stood a man, dressed entirely in black, wearing a large black Panama style hat, and across the bottom of his face, was a red scarf, making only his eyes visible, those cold, silver grey eyes,

"**_JESUS, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!_**" one of the men said, jumping into a car,

The man walked to the pier, where Dr. Possible lay, tied up, and weighed down, the man reached into the interior of his jacket, and pulled out two nickel plated colt .45 caliber pistols, aiming them at Dr. Possible's feet, where he began firing them, when he was finished, the shackles had been blown off, the man then extended his hand to Dr. Possible, and pulled him upright,

"Thanks." Dr. Possible said,

"Get in." the man said, getting into a large black car, Dr. Possible followed him in,

"You are Dr. James Possible, head rocket scientist at the Middleton Space Center." the man said,

"Yeah, that's me." Dr. Possible replied,

"I just saved your life, Dr. Possible, it belongs to me now." the man said,

"It does?" Dr. Possible asked,

"You will become one of my agents, like millions of others around the world," the man said, "if any of my agents were to approach you they will say, '_The sun is shining_,' you will reply, '_but the ice is slippery_.'"

"Okay." Dr. Possible said,

"This will identify you to each other, if I need your services again, I will find you." the man said,

"How will you know where to find me?" Dr. Possible asked,

"The Shadow knows." he said, then, he laughed, his cold, penetrating laugh,

"That's The Shadow, it's really him, here, in Middleton, wait until I tell my family." Dr. Possible said, after getting out of the car, and talking to the driver,

"No," the driver said, shaking his head, "you can't tell anyone about this."

"I didn't think he existed." Dr. Possible said,

"He **_doesn't_** exist, get it." the driver said, now placing a ring onto Dr. Possible's finger, it was an interesting looking ring, gold, with a large ruby in it,

"Don't ever take it off." the driver said, now getting back into the car, and pulling away from the curb.

* * *

_Talk about interesting, Mr. Dr. Possible has just become an agent of the Shadow, and he has no idea that Ron is The Shadow, it's going to get more, and more interesting from here on out, so get ready for a good one._


	3. Chapter 2:  Class Reunion

**Chapter 2**

**Class Reunion**

Ron's first week at home was uneventful, and now, it was Friday, the night of the class reunion, he, and Kim were to go together, and surprise everyone when Ron walked through the door, after ten years away from home,

"Bonnie is gonna freak when she sees you, Ron." Kim said, smiling at Ron,

"Why?" Ron said, chuckling slightly,

"She thinks you're dead." Kim said,

"Typical Bonnie Rockwaller, she never gives me any credit." Ron said, smiling,

"And Monique has been dying to see you, and she's got a few well chosen words for you, too." Kim said,

"I suppose they're gonna be, '_Don't you know how to write, or call?_'" Ron said, mocking Monique's voice,

"That's about it, I'm really glad that I was the only one you kept in contact with all those years." Kim said, smiling.

She, and Ron had been sending letters back and forth during the ten years he had been gone, and Ron had always ended his letter the same way, '_With eternal love forever,_' no matter how much he wanted to admit it, coming back home had been a sobering experience for him.

He was still living out of a suitcase, not having found a house yet, or even a place where he could make a new Sanctum, but so far, he wasn't giving up.

Being Kim's best friend for 24 years had it's advantages, he had inherited some of her stubbornness, and her will to never give up, and it didn't hurt that he had returned to Japan, to complete his training in Monkey Kung Fu, as well as his training with La Mont, and the Tolku, his thoughts must've shown on his face, because Kim's voice overrode his train of thought,

"What are you thinking about, Ron?" she asked,

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about, I'm just trying to find a place to live." Ron said,

"Still haven't found a house yet, huh?" Kim said, looking at Ron, and frowning slightly,

"No." Ron replied,

"What do you do with your spare time, you need to try to find someplace to live, I heard that big house on the hill you liked so much is on the market, maybe you could buy it?" Kim said,

"That's a good idea, K.P., I'll check it out tomorrow." Ron said, earning a smile from Kim.

* * *

_At the reunion:_

Kim and Ron made their entrances through the front doors just after the party had started, and from the looks of it, no one had expected Ron to turn up, everywhere they went, the same thing was being said, '_Ron Stoppable, the goofball in school, **That's him?** Woah, talk about changing for the better._'

"I think everyone's finally catching on, K.P." Ron said, looking at all the eyes that were on him, he happened to look in the direction of Bonnie Rockwaller, and he noticed a ring on her finger, it was similar to the one he was wearing, gold, with a single ruby in it, Ron then remembered how La Mont had saved Bonnie's life only a few years ago, while she was attending college in New York.

A loud squeal from the corner of the room signaled that Monique, an old friend of Kim, and Ron, had seen them, and was surprised by Ron's sudden reappearance in Middleton,

"Boy, don't you know how to write, or call, did you break your arms in China, or wherever it was you went?" Monique asked, as soon as she was level with the two friends, Ron laughed,

"No, I was limited on who I could talk to, so I talked to Kim, I thought she would fill you in." he said, smiling at Monique, who agreed, but Kim saw something in Ron's eyes at that moment, they had changed again, from their natural brown, to silver grey,

"Where'd you get those eyes, Ron?" Kim asked, looking back at Ron,

"Let's not discuss that here, please, Kim, I'm just not ready." Ron said again, hoping that Kim would drop it, the answer seemed satisfying to Kim, because the subject was never broached again.

Halfway through the party, Kim started to get bored, and asked Ron if he wanted to take a walk in the park,

"Sure thing, K.P." Ron said, smiling.

* * *

_At Middleton Park:_

Kim and Ron had walked the park for about an hour, catching up, and reliving some of the old times, when a voice sounded from behind them,

"Hello, Princess." it was Shego, Drakken's former right hand, now a freelance bad guy,

"Shego, when did they let you out?" Kim asked, looking around, as she did so, she noticed that Ron was missing,

"Where'd your buffoon of a sidekick get off to?" Shego asked,

"I don't know?" Kim said, just as baffled about Ron's sudden disappearance, but that was quickly squashed, as a bone chilling laugh filled the area where they were,

"**_AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!_**"

"Who are you?" Shego demanded, lighting up her hands, and looking around for the body attached to the voice, but there was none, instead, she saw a shadow that didn't belong to either her, or Kim, it was male, and heavily disguised,

"Why don't you show your face?" Shego asked again,

"Are you sure you want me to? Heh, heh, heh." the voice asked, still laughing that cold laugh,

"Yes, I'm sure!" Shego demanded,

"As you wish!" the voice said, it was at that moment, the shadows lengthened, and the male shadow that Shego saw, disappeared, moving into a fog bank right to her left, when the fog lifted, she saw a man, but a man unlike any she had ever seen,

"Who are you?" Shego asked, looking at the intruder,

"You don't recognize me, after all the times we've fought against each other?" the man asked, now tilting his head toward Shego, so she could get a good look at his eyes, they were a cold silver grey, his hair was jet black, and his face, what could be seen of it, seemed to be square, his nose looked as though it had been broken several times, but it was his eyes that made him look menacing, for the first time in her life, Shego was afraid,

"You don't scare me." Shego said, her voice giving her away,

"That's not what your soul tells me at this moment." the man said, his voice echoed throughout the area where they stood, Shego couldn't take the taunting any longer, she charged toward the man, who disappeared from where he stood, only to reappear behind Kim,

"Kim Possible." the man said,

"Yeah." Kim said, looking at the stranger,

"This is not for your eyes." the man said,

"I'm not leaving." Kim said, standing defiantly in place,

"Very well, then stay, but I warn you, you may not like what you see." the man said.

Shego saw where the man had reappeared, and came after him, only to grab onto to hands full of air, he had disappeared again,

"Alright, enough with the Houdini act, come out, and fight me." Shego said, her hands lighting up again, she was floored by a fist that seemed to come from out of thin air, not attached to a body,

"Leave now, Shego, or feel the wrath of The Shadow." the man said, now materializing in front of Shego's prone form, she instantly got up from the ground, and took off, scared like she had never been scared before,

"And tell all of your friends, The Shadow has come to Middleton." The Shadow said, now turning to Kim, and speaking,

"I must ask you, Kim Possible, never to speak of what you witnessed here tonight, except to a few trustworthy souls, you know who they are." The Shadow said,

"I promise." Kim said, having no intention of doing so, she planned to tell Ron, as soon as she could find him,

"Your friend is one of them, you may speak of this night to Ron, your friend, Wade, and no one else." The Shadow said, disappearing into the night,

"Wait." Kim said, running after him, but she stopped when she heard Ron's voice behind her,

"K.P. where are you going?" Ron asked, looking at Kim,

"Did you see anything that just happened here, Ron?" Kim asked,

"No, you dropped your purse, I went back to get it." Ron said, handing Kim her handbag,

"The Shadow, here, in Middleton." Kim said,

"Woah, that's big, I thought he never showed his face outside of New York?" Ron said,

"And he had these freakish eyes, kind of a silver color, kind of like what . . . happens . . . to . . . your . . . eyes." Kim said, thinking hard,

"I think you've been watching too many scary movies again, K.P." Ron said,

"I'm serious, Ron, your eyes changed color at the reunion." Kim said,

"Must've been a trick of the light." Ron said,

"Not hardly." Kim said, now staring at Ron hard,

'_What is he hiding?_' she thought, '_Whatever it is, I plan to find out._'

* * *

_Uh-oh, Kim's starting to put two, and two together, do you think she'll come up with the right answer, you'll have to read, and find out._


	4. Chapter 3:  Digging Deep

**Chapter 3**

**Digging Deep**

Since her chance encounter with The Shadow in Middleton Park, and Ron's elusive nature since his return to Middleton, Kim had decided to try to find some information on who the mysterious man really is, but everywhere she turned, she met a brick wall,

"Sorry, Kim, but there's no information on The Shadow." Wade said, looking at Kim through the screen of the Kimmunicator,

"So, it's like he just came out of thin air, then." Kim said,

"Figuratively, and literally." Wade replied, that's when Kim noticed the ring on Wade's finger, it was similar to Ron's, gold, with a large ruby in it,

"Where'd you get that ring at, Wade?" Kim asked,

"Bought it, why?" Wade asked, looking at the ring on his right hand, and playing with it,

"No, you didn't, don't try to fool me." Kim said, staring hard,

"All right, I can trust you, Kim," Wade said, Kim nodded, "The Shadow saved my life about three years ago, so I'm indebted to him."

"Understandable," Kim replied, then, she saw her father walk into the room, she looked, and noticed the same ring on his finger, "looks like my father's indebted to him as well, have you ever seen his real face?" she added,

"No," Wade replied, "few people have seen his real face, and lived to tell about it."

"I've seen the same ring on Ron's finger, maybe Ron owes him as well." Kim said, thinking heavily,

"Maybe, look, Kim, this is a touchy subject for any agent of his, I think you should let it drop." Wade said,

"No," Kim replied, "I want to know why Ron's being so secretive."

"I have no idea, but I can tell you this, The Shadow only recruits you into his inner circle, if he's saved your life." Wade said,

"So why didn't he recruit me when he saw me?" Kim asked,

"He didn't have to save your life, Kim, that's why." Wade said,

"So, he only recruits people who's lives he's saved, that's interesting." Kim said,

"What are you thinking, Kim?" Wade asked,

"Oh, nothing." Kim said, herself, being evasive.

* * *

Kim had signed off with Wade, who immediately contacted Ron,

"Ron, I think Kim's getting suspicious." he said, looking at Ron over a computer monitor,

"I kinda figured as much," Ron said, "I accidentally let it slip twice."

"You've gotta be more careful, man, La Mont would've gone off his rocker if he found that out." Wade said,

"I know, Wade, I know, what did you tell her?" Ron asked,

"She wanted to know where I got the ring, so I told her the truth." Wade said,

"Did she notice anything else?" Ron asked,

"Yeah, she noticed the ring on her dad's finger, when did you recruit him?" Wade asked,

"Last week." Ron replied,

"You're in over your head on this one, Ron, sooner, or later, Kim's gonna find out that you're The Shadow, then your butt's gonna be in a sling." Wade said,

"Yeah, just keep me posted if she starts digging too hard, Wade, Ron out." Ron said, deactivating the computer monitor in front of him, and pacing the study of his new home.

As Kim had said, the old house on the hill, overlooking Middleton had been vacated, so he bought it outright, and moved in the next day, sending all of La Mont's belongings from New York into the old mansion, he had even found an old building downtown to use as his Sanctum, he was currently in the process of having it modified for his needs, enlisting the services of a contractor from New York that La Mont had saved some thirteen years ago,

'_La Mont, I need your help, now, more than ever. What am I going to say to Kim when she finds out the truth? Should I tell her myself, or let her find out on her own? I just wish you were still alive to guide me on this._' he thought, those questions burned through his head, until the doorbell interrupted his thoughts,

"Kim Possible here to see you, sir." said the voice of his personal valet, and butler,

"Thanks, Wilson, show her in." Ron said, nodding to the man that had served La Mont for thirty years, and was now in his service,

"All right, Ron, spill all, I know that you're an agent of The Shadow." Kim said the minute she had entered the room,

"Sit down, and brace yourself, KP," Ron said, his expression was serious, so Kim did as she was asked, he then looked over his shoulder, to Wilson, "Thanks, Wilson, your services won't be needed for the rest of the night, you can turn in."

"Thank you, sir." Wilson said, turning, and leaving the room,

"I'm waiting, Ron, spill." Kim said, it sounded more like a demand, rather than a request,

"I'm not just an agent of The Shadow, Kim," Ron said, watching her face, "I **_AM_** The Shadow."

"You can't be." Kim said, looking at Ron, her own conscious doubtful,

"Do you believe that?" Ron said, letting his eyes change color again,

"How did you do that?" Kim asked,

"Something I was taught by La Mont, he was the original Shadow." Ron said, never removing the serious look from his face,

"You're not joking, are you?" Kim asked, looking into the face of her best friend,

"No, I'm not." Ron said,

"Oh my God," Kim said, a sudden realization hitting her, "you're not going to kill me, are you?"

"Of course not, don't be silly." Ron said,

"But, no one's ever seen the real face of The Shadow, and lived to tell about it." Kim said,

"That was La Mont, there's only four others, besides you, that knows the truth, Bonnie Rockwaller, Max Shrevenitz, a cab driver in New York, Wilson, and Wade." Ron said,

"How does Bonnie know?" Kim asked,

"La Mont saved her life about three years ago, while she was studying for her Master's Degree at N.Y.U." Ron said,

"What happened?" Kim asked,

"She had been attacked by a street gang, who wanted a plaything, if you get my drift." Ron said,

"I never thought Bonnie would let herself get attacked like that." Kim said,

"She didn't **_let_** it happen, there were ten of them, and only one of her." Ron replied,

"So, what happened?" Kim asked,

"La Mont came in, and took out most of them, but one of the last had removed the scarf from his face, that's how Bonnie found out, La Mont had told her that I was his protégée, so she knows who The Shadow really is." Ron explained,

"And Wade?" Kim asked,

"Oh, that was La Mont as well." Ron said,

"What about my dad?" Kim asked,

"That was me." Ron said,

"When?" Kim asked,

"Last week. Charlie Holden had kidnaped him shortly after he had witnessed the murder of a policeman." Ron said,

"So, that's what you've been doing for the last ten years, then." Kim said, the realization hitting her,

"Yeah, I spent three years under La Mont's guidance, then, I went to Tibet, where I spent seven years being trained by a Tolku." Ron explained,

"I've heard of the Tolku's, aren't they supposed to be like mystics, or something?" Kim asked,

"More like, '_or something_.'" Ron said, when he noticed Kim's blank look, he elaborated, "The Tolku's are the only people on earth who have the ability to cloud a person's mind with a thought, they're not easy to find because of that, but once every hundred years, they bestow their knowledge to an outsider, this time, I was that one."

"How did you get so lucky?" Kim asked,

"I had gone to Tibet in search of the Tolku, but he found me instead." Ron said,

"La Mont sent you, didn't he?" Kim asked,

"Yeah, my training with him had gone about as far as it could go, so I needed to find the Tolku, and finish my training with him." Ron said,

"But seven years, Ron, that's a long time to be trained." Kim said,

"Not really, it takes the Tolku a lifetime to master the art of seclusion, he can impart that knowledge onto a person in the space of seven years." Ron said,

"Okay, I think I'm beginning to understand, La Mont chose you as his successor, and sent you to Tibet, so you could be trained by his teacher." Kim said, Ron nodded, and smiled,

"Same old Kim, you don't stop until you get all of the answers." Ron said,

"But that doesn't explain why you came back home, there's other places out there that have a higher crime rate than Middleton." Kim said,

"True, but Middleton's always been home, I couldn't feel at home anywhere else." Ron said,

"I'll give you that, but how do you know when things are about to happen?" Kim asked,

"I can feel it, the power that I have makes me able to see into the deepest part of the human mind, and see what they're thinking." Ron explained,

"I wish I could learn that kind of stuff." Kim said,

"Believe it, or not, Kim, you already know how to use it," Ron said, smiling, "you have an inherent ability to know when danger is coming your way, and you can take the steps to avoid it, that's all you really need to know."

"I'm sorry if I dug too deep, Ron, but I wasn't satisfied with the answers I was getting." Kim said, her expression sad,

"That's okay, Kim, I wasn't expecting to keep it hidden from you forever." Ron said, he was smiling, it was at that point, Kim had understood, she had just joined the inner circle of The Shadow.

* * *

_Kim knows the truth, now, what's going to happen from here on out, stay tuned, and find out._


	5. Chapter 4:  What Evil Lurks In The Heart...

**Chapter 4**

**What Evil Lurks In The Hearts Of Men**

The next morning found Kim awakening in the guest bedroom at the huge home owned by Ron,

"Good morning, Miss Kimberly." Wilson said, entering her room, and laying out a set of clothes for her,

"Morning, Wilson, is Ron up yet." Kim asked,

"Yes, Mister Ronald is taking his breakfast outside this morning, and he would like you to join him." Wilson said, nodding to Kim,

"I'll be down in a few minutes, Wilson, thank you." Kim said, smiling st the aged old man standing before her,

"I notice that something is troubling you, may I ask what it is?" Wilson asked, looking hard at Kim,

"Well, Ron told me a lot last night, and I got to admit, I'm a little worried about him." Kim said,

"Worry not, Miss Kimberly, and I think I should confess something to you," Wilson said, smiling, "Mister Ronald is very much in love with you."

"I know." Kim said, smiling happily,

"I may be an old man, but I still recognize love when I see it, Miss." Wilson said, bowing himself out of the room, there was something in his voice as he left that made Kim wonder,

'_Who's Ron doing this for, him, or me?_'

* * *

Kim met Ron on the back patio, and sat down to a huge breakfast, that's when the subject of last night's conversation came up,

"You never told me how La Mont saved Wade's life, Ron?" Kim asked,

"Oh, that," Ron said, "La Mont was in town on a business trip, Wade had gone to the computer store to pick up some parts for his computer, when Drakken greeted him at the front door, that's when the fight started, by the time the smoke cleared, Drakken was dead, and Wade knew who The Shadow was."

"So that's what happened to Drakken, I was wondering why Shego went solo." Kim said, her hand under her chin,

"Yeah, La Mont had made him see what he thought was a parked car, it turned out to be a car on the freeway, moving at about 60 miles an hour." Ron said,

"Ugh, road kill." Kim said,

"That's pretty much the size of it." Ron said,

"You told me last night that I have an ability to sense when danger was coming, could you help me to use it, like you're able to use your power?" Kim asked,

"I'm not gonna pretend to be an expert, Kim, but I'll try, it'll be hard, and I'm not going to go easy on you." Ron said,

"I don't expect you to, when do we start?" Kim said,

"How about this afternoon, Wilson will meet you at the Middleton Piers, he'll take you where you need to go from there." Ron said,

"Cool, I'll be there." Kim said, smiling.

* * *

_Later that afternoon, at The Sanctum:_

Kim was picking herself up from the floor for the fourth time that afternoon, she had been flipped to the floor once again by Ron, who, true to his word, wasn't going light on her,

"Concentrate, KP, focus." Ron said, materializing in front of her, and helping her to her feet,

"I'm trying, you just seem to be able to anticipate my moves." Kim said, her voice frustrated,

"You're letting me get inside your head, the minute you let that happen, you've lost, concentrate, keep me out of here." Ron said, pointing at Kim's head,

"So, that's the whole secret, to keep you from breaking into my mind?" Kim asked,

"Part of it, anyway, the rest is pretty much gravy from there, now, try again." Ron said, vanishing from his spot in front of Kim, who stood still for a few seconds, before opening her eyes, but when she did, they were no longer their normal jade green, but a haunting silver grey,

"That's it, let it flow through you, feel it, be it." Ron's voice echoed throughout the room, without warning, Kim reached over her shoulder, and flung Ron to the floor,

"_Oof,_ very good, KP, you're learning." Ron said, picking himself up from the ground,

"Thanks, Ron, I've got a good teacher." Kim said, smiling,

"Ready to try it again?" Ron asked,

"Yeah, let's do it." Kim said, the determination in her voice.

The practice, and training lasted well into the night, by the time all was said and done, Kim had taken Ron to the floor about ten more times, the last with a spinning back fist so hard, it sent Ron halfway across the room,

"How did I do that?" Kim asked, looking at Ron with wide eyes,

"Did I forget to mention that when you use the power, it multiplies your strength?" Ron said, looking at Kim, and rubbing his ribs,

"By how much?" Kim asked,

"By ten." Ron said simply, making Kim smile again,

"Oh, Shego's not going to like this." Kim said, smirking,

"She doesn't have to like it, Kim, it's you that needs to be comfortable with it." Ron said, it was at that moment, the ring on his finger began to glow bright red,

"Uh-oh, perfect timing, Wade." Ron said, looking at the ring,

"Huh?" Kim asked, looking at the glowing ring on Ron's finger,

"If something's not right, Wade pushes a button at his desk, that activates my ring, he's wanting to talk to me." Ron said,

"Okay, here, use the Kimmunicator." Kim said, handing Ron the device,

"Nah, I got my own setup." Ron said, walking over to a wall on the far side of the room, and pushing a button, a monitor came out of the wall, and Wade's face appeared on the screen,

"Report, Wade." Ron said, looking at his friend, and smiling,

"I got a report from Bonnie, it looks like Monkey Fist is in town." Wade said,

"Thanks, Wade, tell Bonnie to keep loose tabs on him, Ron out." Ron said, pushing the monitor back into the wall,

"Why not just go after him, Ron?" Kim asked,

"He hasn't done anything, yet." Ron said, looking at Kim,

"Yeah, but . . ." Kim said, but she was cut off by Ron,

"That's not the way I work, KP, I don't just bust someone for being in town, they need to cross the line, and Monkey Fist hasn't done that yet." Ron said,

"Yeah, but . . ." Kim said, but this time she stopped herself, as she stiffened in place,

"What is it, Kim, what do you see?" Ron asked, looking at Kim, he knew what was happening, he had activated the latent ability to sense danger so well, that it could be tuned in like a radar onto activity that is going on in other places at this moment,

"Killigan." Kim said, her eyes a bright silver,

"Where?" Ron asked,

"Downtown, not too far from here." Kim said,

"Who's he looking for?" Ron asked,

"The Shadow, and me," Kim said, her eyes returning to their normal color, "Ron, we gotta do something."

"I know, suit up, and let's get going." Ron said, throwing Kim her mission clothes, and walking out of the room.

* * *

_Downtown, at that moment:_

Duff Killigan had been hitting his exploding golf balls all over the downtown area in his search for Kim Possible, and this new hero that had come to Middleton, calling himself '_The Shadow_,' when one of the two he was looking for appeared almost out of nowhere,

"Looking for me, Duff." Kim said, looking at the rogue golfer, and smiling, there was something different about her, something about her eyes, they weren't their normal color, but a weird silver,

"Aye, lassie, and I'm lookin' for The Shadow." Killigan said, dropping another gold ball to the ground, he hit it in Kim's direction, she batted it away with her fist, as though swatting a very annoying fly,

"You need to get a new life, Killigan." Kim said,

"And you need to know your manners, lassie." Duff said, now charging Kim, who dodged his blow, at that time, a bone-chilling laugh filled the street corner,

"Duff Killigan, nice to meet you." said, the voice,

"Wha in tha." Duff said, spinning around on the spot, the only thing he saw, was a shadow on the wall, but the person that was casting it was nowhere to be seen,

"Where are ye, laddie?" Duff asked,

"I'm all around you, everywhere around you." The Shadow said, causing Duff to look again, this time, the shadow on the wall had pulled out a set of pistols, and was holding them in his hands, readying himself to use the lethal weapons,

"Show ye face to me, boyo, and I'll end ye night." Duff said, he regretted it immediately, the shadows lengthened, and disappeared into a fog bank near to where Kim was standing, when the fog cleared, a man was standing beside of the beautiful young woman, his face hidden behind a red scarf, and a large black panama style hat, he wore a black double breasted suit, and a black turtle neck shirt, and over his back, was a long, high collared black cloak,

"Ask and ye shall receive, seek, and ye shall find." The Shadow said, making Duff's skin go pale,

"You're The Shadow?" Duff asked, looking at his opponent with great fear,

"You catch on fast." The Shadow said, laughing his cold laugh,

"Enough of the taunting, boy, bring it on." Duff said, **_BIG MISTAKE_**, The Shadow moved quickly, knocking Duff out before he could get off another exploding golf ball,

"I never understood the game of golf, what's the fun of walking down a grassy field, and batting your balls around." The Shadow said, looking down at his fallen enemy,

"Oh, very funny." Kim said, smiling.

* * *

_The first mission of Kim, and The Shadow, taking out Duff Killigan, who proved no match for Ron, now, Monkey Fist is in town, and Bonnie is watching him closely, what's he up to, you'll just have to read, and find out._


	6. Chapter 5:  Bonnie's Report

**Chapter 5**

**Bonnie's Report**

_ Later that same night, at the home of the Possible family:_

Ron had taken Kim home later, after she had taken the credit for what Ron had done,

"Why should I take the credit, you took him out?" Kim asked, looking at Ron,

"As far as the press, and the police is concerned, The Shadow doesn't exist, he's figment of wild imaginations." Ron said,

"Kind of an urban legend, huh?" Kim asked,

"You might say that." Ron replied,

"How am I going to explain this to my dad?" Kim asked, then Ron had grabbed her right hand, and slipped a ring on her finger, it looked the same as Ron's Shadow ring, with one exception, it was made for a woman,

"This identifies you as an agent of The Shadow, if another agent walks up to you, they will give you a code, they will say, '_The sun is shining_,' your reply will be, '_But the ice is slippery_,' that's how agents of mine recognize each other." Ron said,

"Anything else I need to know?" Kim asked,

"Yeah, don't remove the ring, if I need you, I'll activate it, the ruby will glow red, like mine did earlier, that means that I need to see you, you must then make your way to The Sanctum, and wait for me there, I shouldn't be too long." Ron said,

"Okay, but why not just tell Wade, that would be quicker, wouldn't it?" Kim asked,

"Nah, this is much more efficient, radio waves can be tracked, not these babies." Ron said, pointing to the ring on Kim's finger,

"Cool." Kim said, smiling, she had gotten another piece of jewelry she didn't really need, but she had to wear it,

"Besides, I like it on you." Ron said, smiling,

"Wait until dad sees this, he's gonna freak, should I tell him the truth?" Kim asked, looking at Ron,

"No, I'll tell him in my own time." Ron said,

"Okay, I'll go with that, but you should tell him, Ron, sooner, or later, he's gonna figure it out, like I did." Kim said,

"Yeah, I know, that's the thing about your family, they have a very keen mind, as I'm sure you know." Ron said, his smile getting wider, he leaned over, and placed a kiss on Kim's forehead, in one swift motion, Kim turned her lips to meet his, Ron didn't resist, instead, he melted into the kiss, and allowed himself to be swept away in the moment,

"That was . . . amazing." Ron said, finally breaking the kiss, (much to Kim's dislike)

"Let's do lunch." Kim said, before walking into the Possible family home,

"Sounds like a winner to me, say around noonish?" Ron asked,

"Sounds good, Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked,

"You know it." Ron said, grinning widely,

"See you tomorrow, Ron." Kim said cheerily,

"Catch ya later, KP." Ron said, turning away from the driveway, and walking down the street.

* * *

As Kim walked into the house, and sat down on the sofa, her father entered the room, 

"Hey, Kimmie, I . . ." be began, but he cut himself off when he noticed the ring on Kim's finger,

"The sun is shining." Kim said, smiling at her father,

"But the ice is slippery," Mr. Dr. Possible replied, looking at his daughter, "_you're_ an agent of The Shadow?"

"Who?" Kim asked,

"Right, I forgot," Mr. Dr. Possible replied, "how did you get on his list?"

"Oh, I gave him a little hand tonight." Kim said, smiling, she had no intention of telling her father about her little secret, and she decided to keep Ron's silence as well,

"Did you find out who it was?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked,

"No." Kim lied,

"I have a feeling that you're not telling me everything, Kimmie." Mr. Dr. Possible replied,

"I'm telling you everything I know, dad." Kim said, remembering what Ron had taught her about not letting people get into her head,

"I believe you, Kimmie-cub, you know I do." her father said, smiling,

"I know, dad." Kim said, smiling.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Ron's home:_

"Are you sure about that, Bonnie?" Ron asked,

"Positive, Ron," replied Bonnie Rockwaller, looking at Ron from the other side of the desk, she had been waiting in Ron's private study for the last half hour to give her report, "he stopped at a store in Chinatown, and vanished, I think he's got some of what you've been drinking."

"If he clouded your mind, I should be able to find out." Ron said, placing his hands on either side of Bonnie's head, attempting to lift the block on her mind,

"Well?" Bonnie asked,

"Got it," Ron said, smiling, "Lee Chen's Chinese Grocery Store, I know where that's at, it's on Chinatown Rd." Ron said looking at Bonnie, and smiling,

"So, what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asked,

"I'm gonna arrange a little meeting with our favorite monkey master." Ron said, smiling,

"You'd better be careful, Ron, you've already got more people that know who you are, than Lamont ever had." Bonnie said,

"I'm well aware of that, Bonnie, and I'm also well equipped to make those people disappear if I need to." Ron said,

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie asked, looking afraid for her life,

"Not what you're thinking, Bonnie," Ron said, a slight chuckle to his voice, "I don't kill unless I have no choice, and you know that. No, what I would do, is make my enemies think that no one knows who I am."

"That ought to work, unless Fiske has something up his sleeve." Bonnie said,

"I need you to keep a watch on our Lord Fiske, let me know if he even jaywalks, I'm gonna bust him so hard, his grandchildren will feel it." Ron said, his eyes turning that haunting silver, they went back to their normal brown quickly,

"Well, did you find him?" Bonnie asked,

"Yeah, he's checked in at Middleton Lodge, room 311." Ron said,

"On it." Bonnie said, leaving the room,

"Oh, and Bonnie, be careful, the last thing I need right now, is to end up burying one of my agents." Ron said, Bonnie smiled back, and walked out the door.

* * *

_Later that evening:_

Bonnie Rockwaller was walking down Chinatown Rd., looking for Monkey Fist, who had seemed to vanish into thin air again,

'_I gotta remember what Ron told me, don't let him get into my head, I gotta fight it_.' she told herself, shaking her head, willing herself to see what she otherwise couldn't, it was at that time, that Monkey Fist had appeared in front of her,

"Welcome, Miss Rockwaller, you're about to become bait for Yenko." he said, laughing his simian type laugh.

"Hate to break it to you, monkey boy, I have no idea who you're talking about." Bonnie said,

Monkey Fist appeared to concentrate harder, when he opened his eyes, they looked a blood red,

"You're lying," the monkey master said, "you know very well who The Shadow is, you know who Yenko is, and I'll soon have Lamont Cranston's head on a pike, then, Ron Stoppable will follow."

* * *

_Uh-oh, Monkey Fist knows how to cloud men's minds as well, this is going to be interesting, stay tuned, as the two monkey masters square off in a fight to the death, it's about to get **real** interesting._


	7. Chapter 6:  The Missing

**Chapter 6**

**The Missing**

The next morning, Ron woke up early, something was bothering him, so he contacted Wade before he had even changed into his clothes,

"'Sup, Ron?" Wade asked as soon as his face appeared on the screen,

"I got a feeling that something's wrong, did Bonnie report in last night?" Ron asked,

"No, and the weird part of it is, she didn't return home last night either." Wade said,

"Well, call Kim over the ring, she knows where to go." Ron said, now heading for his wardrobe, and changing into a blue suit, with a similar colored fedora.

* * *

_At the Possible home:_

Kim was sitting down for breakfast with her family, when her ring began to glow,

'_Oh, great, what does Ron want?_' Kim thought, looking at her ring, at that time, something in the back of her mind told her that trouble was brewing,

"I gotta go." Kim said, standing up from the table, and leaving the kitchen, her father followed her out to the living room,

"What's going on, Kimmie?" he asked, looking at Kim's ring,

"I'm needed." Kim said, looking at her dad,

"Okay, but be careful." Mr. Dr. Possible said, kissing his daughter on the forehead, and watching her walk out the door.

* * *

_Later, at The Sanctum:_

Kim walked into the large room that was The Sanctum, seeing Ron sitting on a kind of couch, she walked over to him, and sat down,

"'Sup, Ron?" she asked,

"Bonnie's gone missing." Ron said, his gaze never leaving the ceiling,

"Are you sure?" Kim asked,

"Use the powers God gave you, KP, think." Ron replied, now looking at Kim,

"You're right, she's in danger." Kim said, her eyes changing color,

"Anything else?" Ron asked, looking at Kim, who was breaking into wherever Bonnie was,

"I can't tell, too much activity in the area." Kim said,

"What kind of activity?" Ron asked,

"The mental kind, I'm being blocked off." Kim said, her eyes going back to their normal green,

"Did you at least get a fix on her location?" Ron asked,

"I saw the space center from a window behind Bonnie's head, but nothing else." Kim said,

"How far away did it look?" Ron asked,

"I'd say about a quarter mile from the front gate." Kim said, smiling slightly,

"That's just an empty lot," Ron said, then, a light came on in his head, "do me a favor, Kim, find out if there has ever been anything there, and meet me at my house with it."

"Got it." Kim said, heading for the stairs,

"Oh, and KP, be careful, and keep everything in the back of your mind." Ron said, reminding Kim to keep people from invading her mind,

"No big, Ron, I'll see you in a few." Kim said, walking up the spiral staircase, and out of the door.

* * *

_Later that evening:_

"I got something on that old lot, Ron." Kim said, holding onto a huge manila folder,

"Let's see it." Ron said, holding out his hand, Kim handed him the folder,

"Hmm, it looks like the plans to a huge manor house." Ron said, looking at the blueprints,

"Ron, that lot's been vacant for at least five years." Kim said, looking at the plans in front of them,

"Is it?" Ron asked, making Kim doubtful,

"I'm not sure, you've taught me that anything can be possible for someone who can cloud a person's mind." Kim replied,

"You got it, you know, Lamont had that same problem many years back, someone had hypnotized the entire population of New York, making them not see a twenty story hotel at the corner of Second and Houston." Ron said,

"Wow, to hypnotize five million people, that's a feat, even for someone as mentally endowed as you." Kim said,

"Not really, Kim." Ron said, smiling,

"What do you mean by that?" Kim asked,

"I got the whole city believing that The Shadow doesn't exist, that he's some kind of urban legend, remember." Ron said, touching his finger to his temple,

"True, now, how are we going to get Bonnie out?" Kim asked,

"Did you see who was guarding her?" Ron asked,

"A bunch of monkeys." Kim replied,

"Monkey Fist," Ron said, the frown on his face becoming more pronounced, "and you said you were having trouble locking onto the exact place?"

"Yeah, why?" Kim asked,

"Oh my God, Monkey Fist has the same power I got." Ron said, his face going white,

"Oh, no, we're in trouble, Ron." Kim said, her face falling,

"Not really, it's all a question of mind over matter, I don't mind, 'cause he doesn't matter." Ron replied, smiling,

"So, you're going to bust Bonnie out of '_Fort Ghost_,' right?" Kim said, looking at Ron hard,

"That's the general idea." Ron said,

"I'm going with you, Ron, and don't try to stop me." Kim said, now disappearing behind a changing screen, and into a set of mission clothes that Ron kept there,

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ron said, smiling.

* * *

_Later that evening, in the hidden manor near the Middleton Space Center:_

Monkey Fist had been pacing the room for over four hours, he was worried that Lamont Cranston had broken into his defenses, and found out where he is,

"If Yenko has found me out, then we must take the appropriate measures." he said to his monkey ninjas, who all began to shriek with happiness,

"To your stations, and let no one into this house." Monkey Fist said, making his minions disperse, but there was already someone in the house, Kim Possible had snuck in through a kitchen window, while Ron had slid in under a gap in the door,

"I hate it when you do that, Ron." Kim said in a low voice, so that only she, and Ron could hear,

"Sorry, Kim, I can squeeze through where you can't, if you only had the power to cloud a person's mind, it could be so much easier for you." Ron's voice said from beside her,

"But I don't, you even said so, remember." Kim said, reminding him of a training session a few weeks back, when Ron had told her that she was unable to cloud a person's mind, due to the power she already possessed,

"But our two powers combined will be more than a match for monkey boy." Ron said, chuckling,

"True, don't you think it's time to make your presence known?" Kim asked,

"Yeah, it sure is." Ron said, filling the entire house with a bone chilling laugh.

Up in a second floor room, Monkey Fist stopped, and turned his attention to his captor,

"Looks like The Shadow has taken my invitation, he'll soon regret it." the monkey master replied, pulling out a sword with a glowing blue blade, Bonnie's eyes got as wide as silver dollars upon laying eyes on the Lotus Blade,

"The Lotus Blade." she whispered,

"Oh, you know of this." Monkey Fist replied, smiling,

"I've heard Ron talk about it before." Bonnie said, a grimace of rage on her face,

"I'm sure you have, my dear, he and I are the only two living beings on earth who can manipulate it, since that rodent of his has already met its maker." Monkey Fist cackled, it wasn't too long ago, that Rufus had died of natural causes, he had been found by Ron, shortly before he had left for New York, he had died in the night,

"Are you talking about Rufus, he died ten years ago." Bonnie said, her voice showing more anger than her face,

"It will soon be your problem no more, Miss Rockwaller." Monkey Fist said, smiling at a corner of the room, where a man walked out of it, he looked familiar to Bonnie, then she saw his face,

"Josh Mankey, since when did you hang around losers like this." Bonnie replied upon noticing who she was looking at,

"Since Kim Possible decided that she was too good for me, and began dating that stumblebum, Stoppable." Josh replied,

"That was ten years ago too, you've held that grudge since then, what's wrong with your head?" Bonnie said, unbelieving that Josh Mankey was harboring a grudge on Ron,

"Absolutely nothing." Josh replied, looking at Monkey Fist, and smiling,

"Find The Shadow, and bring him here, he'll die at my hands." Monkey Fist said, looking at Josh, who nodded, and left the room.

* * *

_Near the second floor landing:_

Kim had ran up the steps, stopping every so often to spring over a few of them, making her trip to the second floor a quicker one, it was at that time, that she ran into Josh Mankey,

"What are you doing here, Josh?" Kim asked, looking at her former boyfriend,

"Oh, I'm working." Josh replied,

"We gotta get out of here." Kim said, turning around, it was at that moment, she went rigid, and closed her eyes, when she opened them again, they were a bright silver,

"**_You didn't!_**" Kim screamed, turning to look at Josh, who backed away,

"Didn't what?" Josh asked,

"You sided with Monkey Fist." Kim said, her eyes maintaining that eerie silver color.It was making Josh unnerved to see Kim like this,

"What are you talking about, Kim?" Josh asked,

"You know damned well what I'm talking about." Kim said, it was at that time, a vase on a three-legged table next to Kim exploded into dust,

"Start talking, and I might let you live." Kim said, her anger was beginning to take over her willpower, making her stronger,

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Josh said, reaching behind his back for a concealed knife,

"**_LIKE HELL!_**" Kim shouted, grabbing Josh by his shirt, and picking him off the ground with one arm,

"Put me down, Kim, I don't know what you mean." Josh said,

"**_DON'T LIE TO ME!_**" Kim screamed, throwing Josh through a wall.

Josh got shakily to his feet, all the time, maintaining eye contact with Kim, who was walking slowly into the room, her hair seemed to be blowing, as though caught up in a wind, but there was no wind in the house,

"You'd better start talking Joshua Wendell Mankey, or you're going to regret every minute of your silence." Kim said, her voice seemed to echo throughout the small room,

"Oh, go jump in a lake." Josh said, throwing the knife in Kim's direction, she caught it by the handle, a mere fraction from her forehead,

"I gave you your chance, now, it's my turn." Kim said, her movements were so fast, Josh didn't have time to react. Kim had jumped into the air, only a few inches from her target, and planted a well timed jumping side kick into Josh's chest, crushing his ribs, and collapsing both lungs, he was dead before his body hit the floor,

"I guess I still got a crush on you." Kim said, looking at the body of her one-time crush, and smirking.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a room on the second floor:_

Monkey Fist waited for Lamont, whom he was sure to make an appearance, he knew of the exploits of The Shadow, they were legend, that's when the door, opened, and a howl of wind ran through the room,

"Monty Fiske, we meet at last." The Shadow said, materializing in front of Monkey Fist,

"You're shorter than I expected, but no matter, in a few minutes, you'll be dead, Yenko." the monkey master said,

"You think I'm Lamont Cranston, hate to break it to you, but Cranston died two years ago." The Shadow said,

"You're lying." Monkey Fist said,

"Use your head, Lamont Cranston was in his 70s, there was no way he'd live past that, I'm his successor." The Shadow said,

"Maybe your right, then I'll kill you, and leave you to the mercy of the public." Monkey Fist said, throwing a knife at his opponent, who knocked it away as though swatting a fly,

"You'll have to do better than that." The Shadow said, that's when he noticed the Lotus Blade,

"Where did you get that?" he asked, looking at the familiar kitana,

"How do you know of The Lotus Blade?" Monkey Fist asked,

"I'm friends with its rightful master." The Shadow said, but he could feel Monkey Fist breaking into his mind, Monkey Fist seemed to be a bit more powerful than he had first imagined,

"The buffoon, it can't be." Monkey Fist said, now looking at Ron, who was standing in front of him, wearing the costume of The Shadow,

"Yeah, and you're about to find out that I'm not the same person you knew ten years ago." Ron replied, reaching his hand for The Lotus Blade, it immediately jumped into his hand, and glowed an even brighter blue,

"Pick your poison, Fiske, walk away now, with your health in tact, or die tonight." Ron said,

"You don't have that kind of power." Monkey Fist said,

"How do you think I found you tonight." Ron said, he had kept the secret of Kim's power,

"You just can't possess the power to sense danger, it's just not possible." Monkey Fist said,

"Interesting choice of words." came a voice from behind him, he whirled around, and saw Kim Possible, her hair blowing like it was in a wild wind, her eyes glowing an eerie bright silver,

"**_KIM POSSIBLE, NO WAY!_**" the monkey master said, now looking at Kim, and then, to Ron, but when he looked back at Kim, she had a surprise waiting for him, with one punch, she had knocked him across the room, but right at Ron, who tried to duck, but was too late, Monkey Fist hit him squarely in the chest, sending both crashing into the wall,

"We will meet again, until that time, look over your shoulder, someday, I'll be there." Monkey Fist said, disappearing into the darkness. Ron got slowly to his feet, and looked over at Kim,

"Where'd he go?" Ron asked,

"I don't know, he just disappeared." Kim replied,

"Oh, great, he got away, at least I still got this." Ron said, holding onto The Lotus Blade,

"Beautiful kitana, Ron." Kim said, looking at the sword,

"I thought the same thing when I first saw it." Ron said,

"How long ago was that?" Kim asked,

"About twelve years ago, during my time in Japan." Ron replied,

"The one week exchange program." Kim said,

"Yep, that's the one." Ron said, now placing the sword back into the box, and walking down to the door,

"What are you going to do with it now?" Kim asked,

"I'm gonna take it back where it belongs." Ron said,

"In the morning, right now, let's get out of here before the police show up, I really don't want to explain how Josh Mankey wound up dead." Kim said,

"Josh Mankey, what was he doing here?" Ron asked,

"He was working with monkey boy." Kim replied,

"How did he die?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at Kim, who wore a nervous smile,

"I kinda got carried away." Kim replied, sheepishly,

"You let your emotions control you, didn't you?" Ron said, looking at Kim,

"Yeah, it got a little out of hand." Kim replied,

"Anything else happen during the fight that I might want to know about?" Ron asked,

"I caused a vase to explode, how did I pull that off?" Kim asked,

"It seems that you also have an ability to manipulate objects around you, use them to your advantage, I want you to work on mastering that in your spare time, KP, it might come in handy." Ron said, smiling at Kim,

"You're not going to help me with this." Kim responded,

"No, I don't feel like being the main course at the Kim Possible Hibachi Diner, if you get my drift." Ron said,

"You think I'd shish-ka-bob you, huh?" Kim asked,

"You probably would, Kim, if you can't control it right, it can get out of hand, your emotions will control it, rather than you, and whatever you're mad at, will end up getting hurt, and I **_do_** mean **_hurt_**." Ron said,

"Like what happened with Josh?" Kim asked,

"Like what happened with Josh." Ron replied,

"Let's get out of here, please? I don't feel like explaining this one to the police." Kim said,

"You go on ahead, I'll take care of the police." Ron replied, smiling at Kim, who left the room, and the house.

* * *

_Woah, it's getting real interesting, Kim had killed Josh Mankey just by kicking him once in the chest, what's in store for our favorite redhead next, stay tuned, and find out._


	8. Chapter 7:  A Kiss To Build A Dream On

**Chapter 7**

**A Kiss To Build A Dream On**

_A/N: If you're wondering where I got the name for this chapter, it comes from a song of the same name, sung by Louis Armstrong, now, on with the story.

* * *

_

Kim had been somewhat shaken up by her encounter with Josh Mankey, but not enough to deter her from going with Ron every time he went out on a mission, she had decided to tell Ron exactly what had happened in that hallway, and how Josh had died,

"He pulled a knife on me, Ron, did you think I was going to let him get away with it." Kim said, looking at Ron,

"Yeah, but we can't play judge, jury, and executioner either," Ron replied, looking at Kim, his voice wasn't stern, but had just enough growl to get his point across, "you crushed his ribs, and shattered his sternum, it cut the aorta, causing his heart to stop beating immediately, not to mention the fact that you punctured both lungs."

"I wasn't trying to, Ron," Kim said, the growl in her voice matching Ron's "I got carried away, that's all."

"That was enough, the coroner is furious with the both of us, said something about sending in amateurs to do a pro's job, at least he ruled it as accidental," Ron replied, looking at Kim, his voice was mellower now, and it seemed that he had gotten control of his temper, "you've got to learn control, Kim."

"Do you not trust me to keep control?" Kim asked, it was more of a demand, than a request, ever since that night, Kim had felt,

"I didn't say that," Ron said, now looking at his best friend, "you think I don't trust you."

"Well, that's the way it sounds to me." Kim replied, looking at Ron,

"I never said I didn't KP, I do trust you. Oh, alright, I'll help you, but you're gonna have to trust me now." Ron said, smiling,

"Okay, I can live with that." Kim replied, smiling as she walked up to Ron, entwining her hands around his waist, she leaned into him, and planted a kiss on his lips, Ron instantly melted into it, allowing Kim to lead him into what she had planned,

'_Another interesting night, **AWESOME!**_' Ron thought to himself.

* * *

By morning, Ron's head was pounding, as though he had too much to drink last night, in the distance, he could hear Kim's voice in his private bathroom,

"Good morning, Ron." Kim said, her voice melodious, and a huge smile on her face,

"What happened last night?" Ron asked,

"You don't remember?" Kim replied, answering his question with a question of her own,

"We didn't . . ." Ron said, not able to finish the sentence,

"Have sex, yeah, we did." Kim said, smiling even wider,

"All from one kiss." Ron said, looking at Kim,

"A kiss to build a dream on." Kim said, now giggling slightly,

"You're a hopeless romantic, Kim." Ron said, now sitting up in bed, the sheets slid down, exposing his well built chest. Kim had to admit it, Ron had filled out in ten years, he had grown up, as well as out,

"Maybe so," Kim said, now sliding over the bed, a wry smile on her face, "but you're not too far behind me, Mr. Stoppable."

"You know, I could stay like this for days, but we've got some work to do." Ron said,

"Like what?" Kim asked, disappointed that Ron had gotten up out of bed,

"Like, we need to debrief Bonnie on what happened last night." Ron replied, now getting into a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt,

"Casual attire today?" Kim asked, looking at Ron, and grinning, he had decided to abandon the suits he normally wore,

"I need to feel more comfortable for what I have planned for you." Ron said, making the smile on Kim's face fall off like a badly mixed paint job,

"My training begins today." Kim said, astonished that Ron would agree to something like this so soon,

"Did you think I'd not do it, after I agreed that I would?" Ron asked, looking at Kim, her expression was enough of a response for him.

* * *

_Later that afternoon, at the gym located in The Sanctum:_

"C'mon, KP, get it together." Ron said, now picking himself from the floor, having narrowly missed a knife which had been hurled at him by Kim, who was attempting to gain control of the immense power at her disposal,

"Sorry, Ron." Kim replied, looking down at Ron, a sheepish grin on her face, she had been aiming for a target some inches to Ron's right, but almost got Ron instead,

"Concentrate on your target, KP, I know you can do this." Ron said, now taking his place to the right of the target he had set up, Kim once again let the power flow through her, and again, it had the same results, this time, narrowly missing Ron's head by a fraction of an inch,

"Damn, girl, are you trying to scalp me!" Ron said, looking at Kim his eyes wide, he had just been able to dodge out of the knife's way again,

"I'm sorry." Kim said again, Ron was patting his head, trying to see if any hair had been taken off in that last exchange,

"That's enough for now, I think it's time to get home, and . . . oh great." Ron said, looking down at his now glowing ring, Kim's ring was glowing as well,

"What up, Wade?" Ron asked, pulling the screen out of the wall, talking to the rotund African-American on the other end,

"Guess who's in town?" Wade said, smiling,

"Who is it this time?" Ron asked,

"Senor Senior Senior." was the reply, but it came from Kim, not Wade,

"That girl is like having a built in radar," Wade replied, "I can never keep anything from her."

"Where is he, KP?" Ron asked, looking at his best friend, and the woman he had spent last night with,

"You're not going to believe this, Ron, but they're at the space center." Kim said,

"Oh, great, just what we need," Ron said, his shoulders slouching, "let's suit up."

* * *

_At the Middleton Space Center:_

Senor Senior Senior was rifling through blueprints, and classified documents of all kinds, when a bone chilling laugh echoed throughout the room,

"Who are you?" Senor Senior asked, looking,

"Who is who, father?" asked his dim-witted son, Senor Senior Junior,

"Listen, my son." Senor Senior said, looking around, the laugh echoed throughout the room again, but this time, it was it was followed by a voice,

"Senor Senior Senior, nice to **_beat_** you." The Shadow said, coming out of nowhere, and landing a punch onto the elder Senior's jaw,

"Where did he come from?" SSJ asked,

"If you only knew, knucklehead." The Shadow said, turning to face the young man, his eerie silver eyes putting the fear of God into his target, but he didn't react fast enough to the man behind him, The Shadow had been sent sprawling by a punch that landed across the back of his head, at that time, another voice echoed throughout the room,

"**_NOOOOOO!_**" screamed the woman's voice, it was Kim Possible, who had entered the room just as the elder Senior had hit Ron in the back of the head with his cane, she was by Ron's side in a matter of seconds,

Are you alright?" Kim asked, looking down at The Shadow,

"I'm fine, now, get your head in the game." The Shadow said, standing up, and running after the elder of the two men, while Kim was left to take care of the son,

"You might as well give it up now, Junior, you are so busted." Kim said,

"I don't think so, Kim Possible." Senor Senior Junior said, looking at his long-time foe, and laughing,

"I do." Kim said, her eyes now changing color, a few seconds later, a heavy steel object from a table to his left collided with his head, knocking the young man out.

* * *

"Do not come any closer, Shadow, or I will release this toxin, and it will spread throughout the inhabitants of Middleton, poisoning the entire city." Senor Senior said, an evil smile planted on his face,

"The weed of crime bears bitter fruit." came the response, it was at that moment, that a hand came out of nowhere, knocking the vial out of the elder man's hand,

"Looks like your bargaining chip just flew away." The Shadow said, materializing out of thin air in front of his target,

"But you're not going to take me that easily." the elder man said, now preparing to leap from the window sill to the ground ten feet below,

"Are you a fool, you can't make the jump without breaking something." The Shadow said, but before the elder Senior could respond, he felt himself being lifted from the ground, at the end of the room, stood Kim Possible, her eyes glowing the same eerie color as The Shadow,

"Get in here." Kim said, pulling the older man back into the room, and hard against the wall behind her,

"Well played, Kim Possible, well played." the elder Senior said, calling for his son, who didn't show up,

"If you're wondering about your son, he's sleeping like a baby in the next room." Kim said, a smirk on her face, Kim watched, as Ron disappeared from his spot on the ledge, to a place right between her, and Senor Senior Senior,

"Give it up, you're going down for this one." The Shadow said, looking at the man, without warning, the elder Senior pushed Ron out of the way, hoping he could distract the two so he could leave the room, but Kim had beaten him to the punch, she had concentrated on a 55 gallon drum to her right, and lifted it off the ground, but she had forgotten about Ron, who was staggering to his feet, stil between Kim, and her target,

_CLANG!_

The barrel had hit both men, knocking them both out,

"Oh God," Kim said, looking down at Ron, "oh, God, what have I done?"

* * *

_**CLIFFE ALERT!** I'm just so evil to leave you all hanging like that, aren't I, do you want a little peak at the next chapter? You're going to have to wait, and find out what happens to Ron, and whether Kim will ever gain control of her powers. That's all for now, folks, and stay tuned._


	9. Chapter 8:  The Power Of Love

**Chapter 8**

**The Power Of Love**

Kim rode in the back of the ambulance that carried Ron to Middleton Memorial Hospital, when she arrived, she came face-to-face with her mother, who looked down at Ron, and asked,

"What happened to him?"

"He got pushed into a wall." Kim said,

"Into a wall," the paramedic standing next to her said, "almost through it."

"Talk to me, Kimmie, what happened?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked, looking at her daughter, and frowning,

"Ron and I went on a mission, just like we did when we were younger, he got in the way when Senor Senior Junior threw a 55 gallon barrel at him, it caught him, and his father, knocking them both into a wall." Kim lied, hoping that her mother would buy it, to no avail,

"You're hiding something, Kimberly Ann Possible, and I want to know what it is right now." she said, Kim knew she was busted, the only time that her mother ever called her by her full name was when she was severely angry with her,

"Can we talk in private?" Kim asked, Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded, and led her into the er doctors office, closing the door behind her,

"Out with it, what happened?" the elder Possible woman asked her daughter,

"Ron and I were on a mission, we were trying to bust the man he was brought in with, and his son, I threw a barrel in the older man's direction, but Ron was in the way, I'd forgotten all about him." Kim said, the tears flowing from her eyes.

Mrs. Dr. Possible didn't say a word to her daughter, instead, she wrapped her arms around Kim, and comforted her as best as she could, they then walked out into the emergency room,

"How's the young man doing?" the elder Possible asked,

"He's a tough one, just got a mild concussion out of it, he can go home, but keep a close eye on him for a while, I'd say for about three days." the nurse said,

"And the man that was brought in with him?" Kim asked, fearing the worst,

"Four broken ribs, and a concussion, he's gonna be with us for a few weeks." the nurse replied.

* * *

_The next morning, at Ron's home:_

Ron opened his eyes slowly, and closed them again quickly, the pain in his head was making him nauseous, but he heard something that took his mind off his pain quickly,

"You okay, hon?" came Kim's sweet voice through the haze that was his hearing,

"No, I'm not, I got freight trained last night by about 500 pounds of rocket fuel in a 55 gallon tank, now, you tell me?" Ron said, smiling slightly, he spoke slowly, because doing so was hurting his already sore head,

"You're gonna be fine, Ron, the doctor said it was a mild concussion, but you'll be back to yourself in a few days," Kim said, watching Ron open his eyes slowly, and smile at her, "in the meantime, I get to play nurse, now, lay down, relax, and take these aspirin, it should help take the edge off."

"Yes, nurse Kimmie." Ron said, laying back down, and taking the little white pills that Kim offered him,

"Watch it, Mr. Stoppable, or I'm gonna have to bust out the restraints." Kim said, smiling widely,

"Uh-huh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ron said, smiling wider,

"Nah, but if you keep talking like that, I'm gonna end up raping you where you lay." Kim replied,

"You can't rape the willing, KP." Ron said, with a smile to match Kim's,

"Focus, Ron, you just got off a bad night of busting heads, now lay down, and get your mind out of the gutter, maybe I should too." Kim said, still smiling,

"I was about to say '_you started it_,' but you took that fun away from me too." Ron replied, now wearing a fake frown,

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for last night, I should've looked before I decided to do what I did." Kim said, the smile now leaving her face,

"Hey, you did what you thought was right, I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way." Ron replied, making Kim feel a little better,

"If I had better control over that, you wouldn't have had to go to the hospital last night, and you wouldn't be stuck in bed for the next three days." Kim said, no smile coming back to her face,

"I'll tell you what, if you need a quiet place to train, go use the gym at The Sanctum, you already got down how to aim the power, you just need some more practice with it, that's all." Ron said, making Kim smile again,

"You mean it?" Kim asked,

"Of course, I mean it, you already know where it is, and you already know how to get there, no one else knows the location of The Sanctum but me, and Wilson, so you're good to go." Ron said, bringing the smile back to Kim's face.

* * *

_In the gym at The Sanctum, later that same day:_

Kim had been here since her talk with Ron, practicing how to focus, and gain better control of the power she possessed, on the piece of plywood set up at the end of the gym, was a target, and in several places around it, there were gaping holes where the knife she was practicing with had blown through the wooden backdrop, and into the stone wall behind, only to end up being embedded into the wall, from where Kim had to focus most of her energy into retrieving it,

"C'mon, you can do this, Possible, concentrate." Kim admonished herself, trying again, this time, her aim was true, and the knife embedded itself into the bulls eye,

"**_YES!_**" Kim shouted, elated that she had finally hit the target without her emotions over what had happened last night getting in her way, she then chastised herself, knowing that was one time out of twenty, '_When you hit the target twenty times out fo twenty, then you can celebrate, Possible, but this isn't the time._'

The fact that Ron was stuck in bed by something that was her doing didn't settle too well with her, and she still felt guilty about, but, on the way to The Sanctum, she had promised herself that she would put every effort into her practice, until she had mastered it, and could make Ron proud.

* * *

_Three days later, at The Sanctum:_

Ron was beaming as he watched Kim hit her intended target with a heavy weight on the floor beside him, once again, they were back at it, practicing, and finally, Kim had begun to show some promise, the last fifty times they had practiced this particular move, Kim had hit her target 48 times,

"I see real improvement, KP." Ron said, smiling,

"I had a good teacher." Kim replied, smiling widely, it was at that time, the rings on their fingers began glowing bright red,

"Talk to me, Wade." Ron said, flipping out the monitor in the room, and looking at the image of his friend, and tech buddy,

"Shego's on the move again, I don't think your threat to her hit home, Ron." Wade replied,

"Where's she at?" Ron asked,

"The Tri-City Museum." Kim replied, smiling at Ron,

"She's too good." Wade said, "You got her trained too well, Ron."

"Thanks, Wade, we're on the way." Ron replied, pushing the monitor back into the wall, cutting off communication between he, and Wade,

"Saddle up." Kim said, smiling as she disappeared behind a changing screen.

* * *

_Whew! (Wipes brow with back of hand) Now that that one's over with, I can sleep more soundly tonight, it took me almost two weeks to get that one out of my head, and onto disk, I hope you enjoy it, and as always, keep reading, I got a few shout outs for the last chapters I've written:_

_First of all,_

_to **captainkodak1**: Who gave me the idea of having Ron get hurt, so that Kim would focus on her training harder, so the same accident won't happen again._

_and, to **gargoylesama**: For giving me an idea of having Kim's emotions override her self control_.

_This story is far from done, and thanks to all of those who've read, and reviewed. 40 reviews, I'm in awe as to how popular this story has become, it looks like I've created a monster here, I'll be posting more on this story, and Mission: KimPossible soon, until then, keep the reviews coming._


	10. Chapter 9:  Unstoppable

**Chapter 9**

**Unstoppable**

Shego had entered the Tri-City Museum too easy, as far as she was concerned, there were no security guards, and no alarms went off,

'_Something's up._' she thought to herself, that's when that cold, bone chilling laugh filled the museum,

"You didn't take my warning to heart, did you, Shego." said the voice of The Shadow,

"Show your face, Shadow, I know you're there." Shego said, lighting up a flashlight, and panning around, hoping to find the elusive crimefighter,

"Not that easy, Shego, I'm not in the same room as you." The Shadow said, making Shego turn a whiter shade of pale,

"Then how do you know where I'm at?" Shego asked,

"The Shadow knows." The Shadow said on a cackle of mad laughter that made the hair on the back of Shego's neck to stand up. The only other time she had been scared like this, was when Kim Possible's dopey sidekick, Ron Stoppable, had gone evil for a short time, and had threatened her life, she was scared, because she was dealing with someone she didn't know as well as she did her late employer, Dr. Drakken,

"What's the matter, Shego, past starting to catch up with you?" The Shadow's voice boomed even louder.

Shego spun around on her heel, and found what she was looking for, a shadow of a man on the far wall, she quickly grabbed a laser pistol from a holster attached to her leg, and took aim, but she was never able to fire the weapon, it was quickly jerked from her hand, and hovered in midair in front of her face, where it was smashed flat, as if crushed by two giant, invisible hands,

"Hello, Shego." came a female voice from behind her, Shego whirled around, and came face-to-face with Kim Possible, but there was something different about her, her eyes, there was something about the eerie silver color of her eyes, Shego was sure that Kim Possible's eyes were green, not silver, but that didn't matter, Shego lit up her hands, and launched herself at the pretty redhead, but she had only gone a few steps, when she felt her feet leave the ground, she was suspended in midair,

"Like the new me, Shego?" Kim asked, walking up to the raven haired beauty, and smiling,

"What are you talking about, Kimmie?" Shego asked, looking down at Kim,

"Oh, just a little surprise I got in store for you." Kim said.

Her stare suddenly went from Shego, to the far wall, only a few feet from where The Shadow was, Shego felt her body suddenly go in fast reverse, and through the wall, landing in a heap outside of the museum, she had crashed through the drywall on the inside, and through the two foot thick concrete wall on the outside, surprisingly enough, she was still alive, but badly bruised, and severely shaken up,

"Another time, Princess." Shego said, taking off, and disappearing into the night,

"I wonder what she was after?" Kim said, powering down, and allowing herself some time for questions, now that the threat was over,

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it must've been big for Shego to come after it." Ron said, now emerging from a side of the room they were in,

"You'd better bail, Ron, I'll take care of this." Kim said, smiling,

"Alright, and don't forget to fix that wall." Ron said, taking off into the night like a silent bat,

Kim put all of her concentration on the wall she had thrown Shego out of, and powered up, sealing the gaping hole in it within seconds, the wall now looked as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, that's when security showed up, Kim quickly planted her cover story, which the dim witted guards bought,

'_This is getting easier as you go, Possible, just be careful._' Kim thought to herself as she left the museum, she couldn't have been out of the building for a second, when her ability to sense danger went off, causing her to go rigid where she stood.

Kim found herself in a place she had never been in before, but she could tell that something was brewing, she could hear mad laughter in the background, as she got closer, she remembered that no one could see, or hear her, so she ran to where the laughter was coming from, as she entered another room, she saw Monkey Fist, he was pacing the room, and going over a plan in his head,

"First, I kidnap Kim Possible, that'll get the buffoon to come after her, then I can kill him because his mind won't be concentrated on the fight, he'll be too concerned about what's going to happen to the woman he loves." Monkey Fist said, laughing his monkeyish laugh.

With a hard bump, Kim found herself back in front of the museum,

'_Oh, no, I've got to tell Ron._' she thought, her face going pale.

* * *

_Monkey Fist is at it again, remember, he has the same powers as Ron, this is going to be interesting, if you want to know more, you'll need to read the next chapter._

_I know this chapter is a little thin, but it's a link chapter, it links chapter 8, with the chapters that are to come._

_Until next time, as always, please keep the reviews coming._

_Doug_


	11. Chapter 10:  Monkey Fist Attacks

**Chapter 10**

**Monkey Fist Attacks**

Ron had just gotten into his house, when Kim appeared at the door,

"Ron, we've got a big sitch going down." Kim said, her face was white, and her breathing heavy, as though she had run here from the museum,

"Easy, KP," Ron said, helping Kim into the house, and leading her into the living room, where she sat down, "now, what is it?"

Kim related her vision to Ron, as she did so, Ron's pallor began to change color, from a healthy color, to pale, to chalk white,

"Oh, no, he can't be serious." Ron said, he was shaking slightly,

"I think he was, Ron, and that's what scares me." Kim replied, her face wearing a frightened look,

"You're not the only one, if he's been trained to cloud a person's mind, like Bonnie said he could, then I've got my hands full." Ron said, his face contorted in thought,

"I know, and that means he could manipulate me to fight against you, and I don't want that." Kim said,

"It doesn't work that way, KP," Ron explained, "the power only works on those who have weaker minds, your willpower is too strong, you can shake it off like it was nothing, so you have nothing to worry about there."

"That's good to hear." Kim said, not sounding relieved,

"Not so much," Ron said, looking at Kim, "if my guess is right, he'll try to come after you while you're asleep, if so, you need to keep your head, and remember what I taught you."

"Okay, what's the next move?" Kim asked,

"You go home, and pretend like nothing happened." Ron said, now touching Kim on the back of the neck, she felt a slight prick on her neck, and touched the area where Ron had touched her, she felt something small, and square on the base of her neck, with a question in her eyes, she looked at Ron, who took the hint,

"A tracking chip, once he takes you, I'll be able to track him across the entire country, and even further." Ron said, a small smile on his face,

"Where did you get that idea?" Kim asked, looking at Ron, who turned, and showed Kim a small scar on the back of his neck, where his own tracking chip had been placed by Wade some years ago,

"You gave it to me, and don't tell me you didn't have a hand in having me chipped, KP, Wade told me." Ron said, smiling.

* * *

_Hours later, at the Possible home:_

Kim had gotten dressed, and crawled into bed, a little apprehensive about Ron's plan.

She didn't have time to think about it, though, at that moment, several monkey ninjas came through the window, and attacked before she could get into a fighting stance, before Kim knew what hit her, she felt a prick in the back of her neck, near the base of the skull, then she lost her grip on reality, as blackness set in, she had been hit with some kind of knockout drug.

* * *

_Uh-oh,_ _Kim's been kidnaped, what does Monkey Fist have in store for Ron, you'll have to sit tight, and find out, I just **LOVE** doing cliffhangers on you, hope you don't mind._

_(using a dramatic radio voice) Will Ron be able to find Kim, will they be able to beat Monkey Fist, or will they loose it all, find out, in the next installment of, 'The Shadow.'_


	12. Chapter 11:  The Heat Is On

**Chapter 11**

**The Heat Is On**

Kim awakened slowly, only to find herself in a blackened room, she could not make out anything, that's when the realization of the situation hit her,

'_I'm blindfolded, why?_' she thought to herself, that's when another voice intruded on her thoughts, a voice she knew all too well,

"Good, you're awake, and I suppose you're wondering why you're wearing a blindfold," Monkey Fist said from somewhere close, "I'll tell you why, just as Stoppable has his weakness, sodo you, you can't use your power without your sight, you have to see your target, and without your eyes to guide you, your power is useless."

"So that's my weakness, just like Ron's shadow is his." Kim said, knowing that Monkey Fist knew what Ron was,

"Precisely, but, in a matter of minutes, it'll no longer be your problem." Monkey Fist said on a cackle of mad laughter,

"Let me guess, you plan to kill me along with Ron." Kim said, in a sarcastic voice,

"Oh, you're good, and you didn't need your powers, that's amazing." Monkey Fist said, his sarcasm matching Kim's,

"It's easier said than done, monkey boy." Kim said, her voice toned to a growl,

"Watch your tongue, Possible, I plan to get rid of you slowly, and painfully." Monkey Fist said,

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kim asked,

"Oh, it'll be fun . . . for me." Monkey Fist replied, his laughter growing in intensity,

'_Ron, help me, please._' Kim thought, little did she know, that one thought would be transmitted back to Middleton, and into the mind of Ron Stoppable, who was sound asleep at that time,

"**_KIM!_**" Ron screamed, sitting bolt upright in his bed, panting heavily, as though he had just run a mile, without saying anymore, he grabbed the telephone at his night stand, and punched in Wade's number,

"Hello." said Wade's groggy voice on the other end,

"Wade, we got a problem, Kim's been kidnaped." Ron said slowly, so that Wade could process the information,

"When?" Wade asked,

"I don't know, I'd say within the last few hours." Ron replied,

"Where is she?" Wade asked,

"Monkey Fist has her, I don't know where, but I placed a tracking chip on her, I need you to locate it for me." Ron said,

"Smart thinking, Ron, I'll tell you where she is in a minute." Wade said,

"Call me back when you got something." Ron said, hanging up the phone, and summoning Wilson to his room,

"Wilson, have Stan ready the jet, I may need it." Ron said, when his valet entered the room,

"Anything more, sir?" Wilson asked, Ron shook his head, and Wilson bowed himself out of Ron's room, where Ron began to pack in a frenzy, a few minutes later, his phone rang,

"I got her, she's being held in a cave near the Grand Canyon," Wade said, "But, Ron, the make up of the rock in the area shows the cave entrance is unstable, the whole thing could collapse at any moment."

"You're just a bundle of good news, aren't you." Ron said sarcastically,

"I try." Wade said, a slight laugh to his voice,

"You just like making things tough on me." Ron replied,

"Yeah, I'll talk to you when you get back." Wade said, hanging up his end of the phone first, allowing Ron time to digest what had been said,

'_If I go in there with guns blazing, I could kill us all, I need to be sneaky about this, and keep my head, no telling what monkey boy has in store for me._' Ron thought, slinging the small duffle over his shoulder, and running down the stairs to the garage.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Monkey Fist's hideout:_

"I chose this cave that we're in for the sole purpose of setting a trap, and you are the bait." Monkey Fist said, laughing louder, Kim knew that the monkey master was close, but she had no idea of her surroundings, until she heard a slight rumbling in the distance,

"A cave, you fool, if you'd been listening, the structure of this cave is unstable, it could collapse in a matter of seconds, and kill us all." Kim said, her fear mounting, what was this madman playing at, why did he want Ron dead so badly, her reflections on this matter were cut short, when Monkey Fist once again, intruded on her thoughts,

"I suppose you're wondering why I've gone to such elaborate lengths to kill Ron Stoppable, why not just do it quick, and painless," the monkey master said, almost whispering it into her ear, "Because I want him to suffer, like he has made me suffer over the years, first, taking the mystical monkey power away from me, and then, beating me to the temple of the Tolku. Now, it's my turn."

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside of the cave entrance:_

The Shadow sat on the edge of going into the deep cave, hoping to locate Kim, and get out before Monkey Fist knew he was there, but another part of him secretly wanted the hairy freak to know, just to give him a reason to kill the monkey master where he stood.

He was well aware that Monkey Fist had the same power he had, but just how powerful, that was another story, he jumped into the vent opening, hoping not to attract attention, as soon as he was in, he quickly disappeared into the shadows surrounding him, he then made his way into the cave, hoping beyond all hope, that Monkey Fist hadn't known he was coming, and not bailed out, taking Kim with him.

In the distance, Ron could hear Monkey Fist's maniacal laughter, coupled with Kim's strong voice,

"You know is not going to happen, Ron will be here any minute." Kim said,

"I counting on it." Monkey Fist said, laughing louder,

'_The freak doesn't know I'm here yet, he's making it too easy on me._' Ron thought, now walking up to the wall where Kim was tied to a massive steel rod, he reached into a pocket, and cut the rope while the monkey master's back was turned, then, he removed Kim's blindfold,

"Shh, be quiet." Ron whispered to Kim, who nodded, and proceeded to the cave entrance,

"Alright, Fiske, let's end this, right now." Ron said, now stepping out of the shadows,

"Oh, you're here, good, and I see you've already freed your girlfriend, now it leaves just you, and me." Monkey Fist said, turning around, to see Ron, without the shadow disguise on,

"Save it for the circus, Fiske, and just bring it." Ron said, summoning The Lotus Blade to him, which appeared in his hand a second later, that started the fight.

* * *

_Outside of the cave:_

Kim had just gotten out, and was waiting for Ron, when she heard that ominous rumbling sound again,

'_C'mon, Ron, hurry up, this thing's gonna collapse any second._' she thought to herself, then, the rumbling got louder, and louder, and with a huge belching of smoke, the cave entrance sealed itself in front of Kim's eyes,

"**_RON!_**" Kim screamed, hoping to hear Ron's voice, but all she got in reply, was dead air.

* * *

_**OOPS! **Did it again, another cliffe alert._

_Well, Ron's in a tight spot, how's he gonna get out of this one, unfortunately for you, I'm the only one that knows, (laughs evilly) you'll have to wait for the next installment of, 'The Shadow,' and as for 'Mission: KimPossible,' I'm currently trying to work over a monsterous mental block on that one, as soon as I get that one figured out, I'll post the next chapter, until then, keep the reviews coming._

_45 reviews, I can't believe it, this is **AMAZING!** None of my other works have that many reviews. I'm totally shocked at the number of hits this story is getting._

_I can now understand, and fully appreciate what the other, more known writers on this site are experiencing, and it's tough, making a story like this one, and then, attempt to follow it up with one that's just as successful, I hope I don't let any of you down._

_Talk to y'all later,_

_Doug_


	13. Chapter 12:  Unifnished Business

**Chapter 12**

**Unfinished Business**

Kim was still sitting in front of what was once the opening of a cave, when her Kimmunicator went off,

"What's going on, Kim, I'm getting weird readings from the cave?" Wade asked,

"The – the entrance collapsed, Ron's still in there." Kim sobbed uncontrollably,

"Take it easy, Kim, Ron's alive, but for how much longer, I don't know, he's near the mouth call to him, I'm sure he can hear you." Wade replied, looking as Kim's eyes sparkled,

"He's still alive?" Kim said, her face breaking into a smile,

"Yeah, but right now, you need to keep a clear head, and don't get emotional, you know what happens if you loose reign of your emotions." Wade said,

"I know, Wade, but, maybe that's what Ron needs, for me to channel everything through my emotions, and get him out of there." Kim said, her mind deep in thought,

"What are you gonna do?" Wade asked, looking hard at Kim through the small handheld device,

"What I have to." Kim replied, shutting off the device, and standing up, as she did so, she allowed the immense power that resided in her mind course through her, overriding her senses, and filling her with all of the emotions that she had felt in the last twenty four hours, when she had opened her eyes, they weren't glowing silver, but pure white.

The sight for someone that had never seen something like this before would've been scary, to say the least. Kim was levitating off the ground, her feet just inches above the rock ledge she was earlier perched on, her long red hair blowing around, as though caught in a high wind, but there was no wind in the canyon, suddenly, and without warning, the face of the cliff where the cave entrance had been earlier blew apart, revealing the entrance again, and a very disheveled Ron, his face, hair, and clothing were covered in a fine layer of dust, making him look as though he had aged twenty years in the space of a few minutes,

"Thanks, KP, I knew you'd find a way to get me out of there." Ron said, coughing slightly,

"Where's Monkey Fist?" Kim asked,

"He disappeared, I don't know where he got off to, but I'm sure we haven't heard the last of him." Ron replied, now grabbing The Lotus Blade, after his hand made contact with the hilt of the kitana, he quickly closed his eyes, and in a blinding flash of blue light, the sword disappeared, going back to where it belonged,

"How did you do that?" Kim asked, powering down herself, and looking at Ron,

"Remember the week long exchange back in High School?" Ron asked, Kim nodded,

"Well, I was trained at a secret ninja school, one that specializes in Tai-Ching-Pek-War." Ron replied, Kim's eyes got as big as side plates,

"I was wondering where you got your confidence from after that." Kim said, surprised that Ron had kept this secret from her for so long,

"Sorry I never told you, Kim, I was sworn to secrecy, and I need to ask you to never talk about that." Ron said,

"So not the drama, Ron." Kim replied, smiling.

_Later that evening, at Ron's home:_

Ron was sitting on a huge white sofa in front of the fireplace in the large living room, sitting on the sofa to his right, was Kim, looking replete, and relaxed, content to find herself in Ron's arms again,

"How did you get me out, KP?" Ron asked, jerking Kim out of her thoughts,

"I let my emotions take control, and I just flowed with it." Kim answered truthfully, a content smile on her face,

"You mean, you went the opposite of your training?" Ron asked,

"Not really, I was still in control, but I channeled everything I had through what I felt, and I never want to do that again, it really wore me out." Kim replied, snuggling closer to Ron, as though proving her point,

"Let's hope you never have to do that again," Ron said, and then, with a little wisdom, he added, "I don't want to loose you, Kim."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked,

"If you were to hold onto that for longer than you did, it could've killed you." Ron replied,

"It's **_that_** powerful?" Kim replied, somewhat shocked,

"Oh, yeah," Ron replied, "you're coming into your own in what you know, Kim, you've learned more than I could've ever taught you, and I'm proud of you."

Kim smiled, and placed her hands over Ron's, which were encircling her waist,

"Kim, I've got a confession to make," Ron said suddenly, "when I was trapped in that cave, I didn't think I'd make it out alive."

"And I've got one to make too," Kim said, "I didn't think I could get you out, but I had to try something."

"Looks like we both learned something new today." Ron said,

"What's that?" Kim asked, smiling,

"Never, ever make Kim Possible angry." Ron replied, a huge goofy grin plastered to his face,

"Oh, shut up, and kiss me." Kim said, pulling Ron's face down to hers, and planting a kiss on his lips, effectively silencing him.

_**FINALLY!** That puts a lid on this monster, don't worry, there's going to be more stories in this series, you haven't heard the last of '**The Shadow**,' that's just the end of book one, there's more to come in this series, so stay tuned._

_Thanks to the following:_

_**captainkodak1**: Without his help in several areas of this story, I don't think it ever would've come out right, thanks, Kelly, your help was once again, greatly appreciated._

_**gargoylesama**: you gave me a few good ideas as well, thanks for your input, much appreciated._

_**continental-line**: you gave me a few good ideas to use in the next installment of this series, thanks for your forward thinking, it does me good to know that there's someone out there that thinks like that._

_And finally_

_**buenonacho (a.k.a. potterholicnumerouno) **for just being a friend, and giving a few ideas of his own._

_Thanks to all who've read, and reviewed, I hope you've liked this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it, until next time, thank you, and as always, keep the reviews coming._

_Doug_


End file.
